Samantha's Dance Life Chapter One: A Fresh Start
by Da Dancer
Summary: The story has the same plot as Save The Last Dance but slightly different. Read the chapters that are coming up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One - A Fresh Start  
  
A/N: Hi, I read all the reviews on my first story New Attitude New Clothes New Hermione, and I found out that writing stuff related to Harry Potter wasn't really my thing. I know the story isn't here now it's because I thought that it was too retarded and I made Hermione sound like a slut. I deleted to from my computer and the website and wrote another story NOT related to Harry Potter in any way. Hope you like this one! (I'm doing my best to write stories that'll interest you but I'll leave you guys to decide whether it's good or average or just passed. If you know what I mean)  
  
As dawn broke, Samantha Brook, a thirteen-year-old teen, awoke drowsily to find her in a two-room apartment. She moved from New York to San Francisco to live with her father. Her mum had met with a car crash while rushing to her dance audition at her school two weeks ago.  
  
She sat down cross-legged on the soft, squishy bed and thought to herself in rage: 'She's gone for good Samantha, GONE you get it? GONE FOREVER! And you are alone to blame! Why couldn't you have just gotten on with the stinking audition without her watching?' Samantha scolded herself, 'and now she's gone! But I remembered her death like it was yesterday..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mum you promised!" shouted Samantha at her mother Ginger, "you promised that you would be at my audition this afternoon!" Her mum pulled herself away from the design she was working on.  
  
"Samantha, you know how busy I am these days. Why can't you understand that I have a deadline to submit this design to the director which is tomorrow morning at eight and I'm not even half done yet!" her mum said sternly. Despite the fact she was scolding Samantha, she still had that look of care and concern.  
  
"Sorry mum, but I just need you to be there to give me the confidence that I need to get through this, I really do," apologized Samantha, " well I guess it's okay if you really cannot make it to my audition. I wouldn't mind much anyway".  
  
"Samantha honey, you don't need me there for confidence, you dance like an angel and I'm sure you'll make it. But I suppose if you really need me." said her mum in a matter-of-fact tone. She took a platinum ring off her finger and strung it on a silver chain. Samantha watched as her mother clasped the necklace around Samantha's neck. Samantha smiled as she saw the reflection of her mother's loving eyes in the sparkling deep red ruby that was embedded in the centre of the ring. "I'm always there for you, but I will try my very best to come okay?" asked her mum in a soft, comforting voice.  
  
"Thanks mum, I love you very much," said Samantha. And her mum gave her the warmest hug anyone could give, "I love you very much too Samantha" replied her mum in return.  
  
Samantha was warming up before the audition started, 'I hope that mum comes, it would really mean the world to me' she hoped.  
  
"No Stanley! I can't go to the office in the afternoon I've got to watch my daughter's dance audition!" screamed Ginger over her cell phone to her boss as she walked to her Mercedes Benz.  
  
"Ginger I really need you in the office this afternoon. We have people from overseas coming in to look at the designs we have so far this week and we can't afford to lose the deal!" explained Stanley in one whole breath. "Besides, you could watch your daughter dance any old time you want!".  
  
This really upset Ginger and she hung up on him as she unlocked her car. 'I hope I'm not too late for my little girl's audition. She's going to be so disappointed if I don't show up on time. Oh God please see her through this for me' prayed Ginger. She started her engine and sped off to her daughter's audition.  
  
While in school, almost all of Samantha's friends were done with the audition and a whole lot of people were also done. Samantha was with a few others who weren't done yet either.  
  
'Where could mum be?' she thought, 'She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago'.  
  
"Stupid bastard, why can't you just move?!" screamed Ginger from her car window. The traffic was terrible, some huge truck stopped in the middle of the road for God knows what pathetic reason.  
  
"Shut up bitch! I'm trying to move!" the driver shouted back. "Why don't you try driving a 500 ton vehicle across town without breaking down at least once huh?!"  
  
While in school, Samantha decided to wait no longer and went into the audition room. The examiners asked her questions like 'why do you want to do this' and ' since when did you start to take an interest in this sideline'. She answered them pretty well for a thirteen-year-old.  
  
"Take your place and you may start when you are ready," said one of the examiners.  
  
Samantha started at her position. She danced like she's never danced before. However, due to the incorrect use of some body parts, she fell one too many times.  
  
"Oh God damn it! I'm late for Samantha's audition!" Ginger muttered. "Oh thank goodness the traffic's finally moving!" she said vulgarly.  
  
When suddenly. CRASH!  
  
The truck hit Ginger's car and she was thrown out of it. She tumbled and hit her head on the sidewalk, and then came to a stop. Her pulse stopped, head wounded, thick brown hair all over her bloody face. She was dead.  
  
The police arrived at Samantha's school and told her the devastating news. Her stomach twisted, lurched, she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying in the cold dark hallway of the audition room.  
  
She cried her eyes out in her room that night. "Mum, I would cry you a river every night if I have to. I love you and it's all my fault that you're gone".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*End of Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'But now Samantha,' she thought to herself once more, 'it's time to start anew from this day forth. No turning back. Nothing else you can do but look ahead.' She jumped out of bed ready to face the day ahead.  
  
A/N: How did you find it? Let me read your reviews. Thanks loads! 


	2. New School, New Environment, New Everyth...

A/n: Hey! I'm back! With another chapter specially written for you guys! Now we continue the story of Samantha Brook and her life of dancing. But I have yet to tell you about that. I hope you all enjoyed my very first chapter. Read and give me your reviews! Thanks! See ya people! (I claim that I own all the characters' names, the name of places because I produced them). P.S: Oh, and I forgot to mention, Samantha didn't make it through the audition. The examiners dismissed her after she fell the third time. Sorry it took so long! (^_^*)  
  
Chapter Two - New School, New Environment, New Everything  
  
Samantha's father pulled up in front of her new school, Angel Junior High. As they sat in the car, her father asked her warmly, "Samantha, are you ready to for your new school?"  
  
"Not really Dad, but I have to go through this right?" Samantha asked, "And I will make new friends, have new teacher and I'll have to get used to the new environment right?"  
  
"Yes, Samantha, yes. You will make new friends and you will get used to the way they do things around here. Although they will not accept you as a friend immediately, you can always walk up and give them a cheerful 'hi!' okay?" her father assured her "you have you mother's eyes and deep dimples. I miss her. Even though we're divorced and everything." He confessed.  
  
"Ya, I miss her so much. It's all my fault that she's gone Dad" Samantha sobbed in agony. "It was all my fault," she whispered.  
  
"Samantha honey, don't ever think like that." "Nobody is to be blamed for anything that happens in life" comforted her father, "Some people are destined to die at a young age, and some are destined to live longer. And no one can change that fact. Come on, stop crying, you're all sploggy now". Samantha chuckled a little at this. "There, that's better. Oh yea before I forget, here's your allowance for this week" said her father as he handed her a crispy twenty dollar note.  
  
"And here's a your cell phone," he continued.  
  
"You got me a cell phone?!" shouted Samantha in disbelieves.  
  
"Well yea, but it's pre-paid okay? And switch it off while you're in class" He warned.  
  
"Yea well I don't care! Dad you're the best!" Shrieked Samantha happily. "Bye Dad! I love you! And thanks for the cell!" thanked Samantha. She gave her father a peck on the cheek and hopped out of the car overjoyed.  
  
After she'd seen her father turn into the next street, she turned to face the new school. Looking at it didn't seem that bad after all, she thought, well, here goes. And she walked up the steps into the school. 


End file.
